Like Father, Like Daughter: The Kanto Journeys
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Ashlee Ketchum is the daughter of the famous Ash Ketchum and its her 10th birthday and the Professor has an egg for her from her father and he also gives her a Squirtle as well. Ashlee is destined for greatness as she travels across the Kanto Region with Squirtle and her Pokemon Egg. What in the world is in the egg? Stay there to find out!


Like Father, Like Daughter: The Kanto Journeys

Chapter 01: "What's In The Egg?"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This is a futuristic fanfic. Ashlee is the daughter of Ash Ketchum. Ashlee's  
mother will be named in a future chapter. This is my first Pokemon fanfic ever...  
please be nice to me. Enjoy!

Ashlee's Pokemon: 1: Squirtle/Aquaqueen (F) 2: EGG

**** 01 ****

Her name is Ashlee Ketchum and today she turns ten years old and that means that  
she will be able to pick her own Pokemon. Ashlee had lavender hair that went to her  
feet and her hair was tied into six long ponytails in honor of her favorite Pokemon the  
Alolan Vulpix. Her eyes were blue, she stood about four feet and five inches tall and  
weighing close to seventy pounds. Ashlee loved to eat cherries, grapes, and strawberries.  
However, she would eat almost any fruit except lemons, limes, and grapefruit.

Ashlee slept in her bed. Ashlee was the daughter of the famous Ash Ketchum. Her mother  
and her grandmother also lived in the house. Her grandmother owned a Mister Mime and  
her mother owned a shiny Mew in which she had a chance encounter many years before  
the birth of Ashlee. Ashlee's mother named the shiny Mew 'Melissa' since it was the closest  
name to its own name. Ashlee's mother asked Melissa to wake up Ashlee. Melissa had a funny  
way of waking up Ashlee. Melissa would use her tail to tickle Ashlee to wake her up. Ashlee  
started giggling as Melissa tickled her face. In a few moments, Ashlee was awake. She stretched to  
see Melissa watching her.

"Good morning Melissa. I hope you are well."

Ashlee spoke to her mother's Mew with the hopes that Melissa was doing good. Melissa  
made a happy cheerful cry.

"Thank you Melissa. It is my birthday."

Ashlee thanked Melissa and Ashlee spoke again.

"Please Melissa tell mother and grandmother that I am awake and I will be down shortly.  
Okay?"

Ashlee asked Melissa and Melissa gave a happy cry and Melissa went back down stairs.  
Ashlee got out of her pajamas and dressed herself in a pretty purple top with ruffles on the  
sleeves and a matching purple skirt that had purple on it. Her socks were lavender and her  
shoes were a combination of purple and white. Ashlee then picked up her Pokemon bag which  
was also purple. After she was done, Ashlee went down stairs to greet her mother, grandmother,  
and of course Mister Mime. Ashlee's grandmother greeted her.

"Good morning dear. I hope you slept good."

Ashlee's grandmother asked her and Ashlee smiled and answered.

"I slept good. Melissa was kind enough to wake me as always. Right Melissa?"

Ashlee answered her grandmother and Melissa gave a cheerful cry.

"That's good dear. Breakfast will be ready as soon as you return from Professor  
Oak's lab."

Ashlee's mother told her. Ashlee turned to leave.

"Come on Melissa, you want to see Professor Oak don't you?"

Ashlee spoke to her mother's Mew and Melissa gave a happy cry in return. Ashlee and  
Melissa left for the Pokemon Lab. It didn't take long to get there. Just a couple of minutes  
and they were inside the Pokemon Lab and Professor Oak greeted them.

"Good morning Ashlee and good morning Melissa! Escorting Ashlee as always?"

Professor Oak greeted them and asked Melissa if it was escorting Ashlee to the lab  
and Melissa gave a happy cry.

"Good to see you professor."

Ashlee spoke to the professor about seeing him.

"Indeed and happy birthday! Your father sent a package to me and I would like to give it to  
you."

Professor Oak told Ashlee that he had a package for her that was from her father Ash Ketchum.  
The professor reach up on a top shelf and got the package down and handed to Ashlee. Ashlee  
opened the package and inside was a canister with an egg and a Poke Ball.

"Wow! An Egg! I wonder what's in side!"

Ashlee spoke in happiness finally getting a Pokemon of her own. Ashlee turned to leave the lab  
when Professor Oak stopped her.

"Young lady, where are you going?"

Professor Oak asked Ashlee when she turned to leave.

"I am going to start my Pokemon journey."

Ashlee answered him.

"Young lady, you need an active Pokemon in order for that egg to hatch."

The professor explained to her.

"Oh."

Ashlee made a sigh in surprise. Then a sound beeped on the professor's computer.  
The professor read the email and spoke to Ashlee.

"The guy at the Poke Mart in Viridian City says my parcel is ready for pickup. Perhaps  
you can walk there and pick it up for me?"

Professor Oak explained about the parcel and wondered if she would pick it up.

"Sure professor."

Ashlee agreed to pick up his parcel.

"Good. On this table is three Pokemon: Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Please pick  
one and remember to choose wisely since the Pokemon will be your partner."

Professor Oak explained about the three Pokemon and for Ashlee to pick one. Ashlee picked  
the water Pokemon Squirtle. It was a female Squirtle so Ashlee named the Squirtle Aquaqueen.

"That's a good name Ashley. Please let me know when you have returned. Alright?"

Professor Oak told her that the name of the Squirtle was a good name and to let him know when  
she returned. Ashlee and Melissa returned home and Ashlee showed the egg and her new Pokemon.  
Squirtle came out of its Poke Ball.

"That's a cute Squirtle Ashlee. What did you name her?"

Ashlee's mother asked her daughter.

"I named her Aquaqueen."

Ashlee answered her mother and Squirtle spoke its own name of 'Squirtle.'

"The professor has asked me to go to Viridian City to pick a parcel up for him. It shouldn't  
take too long."

Ashlee explained to her mother that the professor asked her to go to Viridian City. Ashlee  
ate her breakfast. Aquaqueen went back into her Poke Ball and Ashlee and her egg was  
off to Viridian City. What in the world is in that egg? Find out next time too find out!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 03/01/2019

Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak Inc. Ashlee and any new characters are  
owned by me. Please leave a comment. Thanks.


End file.
